


Tad the PR guy

by oddeyesight



Category: DragonFable (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddeyesight/pseuds/oddeyesight
Summary: The Hero of Falconreach has some... interesting rumours going around her.





	Tad the PR guy

**Author's Note:**

> Tfw you find one line about a PR guy and your brain immediately latches to it.

Your name is Thaddeus Field, and you just got saved by the Hero of Falconreach.

To be honest, you didn't think that you were being saved at first… one second you were getting cornered by bandits, then suddenly you found a Warrior zipping through, quickly knocking down everything in her way, and only stopping for a moment to ask you whether you were fine.

You confirmed that you were fine, but before you were able to thank her or offer your services to her, she drank up an entire can of MogBull, then ran off to face danger again.

So now you’re standing in the middle of a clearing, listening to the many battle sounds coming from the direction the Hero went in. You eventually make your way to your company’s headquarters, but before you start your work day, you promise yourself that if the Hero ever needs your help, you will give it to her.

You hope that things will go well for her and she will never need your help, though.

~~~~

Things do not go well for her.

You twitch as you hear another whisper about the Hero apparently going Dark, about how some adventurers saw her lingering in the Doomwood region, with skeletons by her side, and her eyes glowing green.

You feel offended on behalf of the Hero. You keep tabs on the many adventures the Hero goes through, and you have long since concluded that the Hero is simply too busy questing left and right to cultivate her skills in a Dark path. Or at least, that is what you estimate when you hypothesize that she gets at least six hours of sleep; she can technically reach the average training time required to get new skills if she sacrifices more hours of sleep, but you refuse to believe that she would be able to function if she slept that little... though you did see her drinking MogBull when you first met her... oh dear...

Eventually, you end up asking around for her address, if only so you would know what is up with her.  


Thank the Avatars for Gryphons; you doubt that you could've walked into the Hero's house in Doomwood on foot.

(You muse at how the Hero's house being in Doomwood explains why she lingers there, and you low-key hope the other things about her can be explained innocently like this.)

You knock on the door, and wait.

And wait...

And wait...

...

...come to think of it, doesn't the Hero usually spend her nights at various different inns across the continent, now? You don't even know whether she is at this house at the moment, do you?

Damn... this is the stupidest decision you made in a while... and you even took a freaking Gryphon to get here safely...

You almost grumble, but then a chill crawls up your spine.

Shit, shit, shit- a Dark creature appeared-

"Who are you? And what are you doing at my house?" says a voice you didn't expect from the direction of the Darkness.

You turn to face the owner of the voice, and lo and behold, there stands the Hero of Falconreach.

You openly stare, because what the hell... her eyes are now black with green irises, and that's the least creepy part of her; what creeps you more is the gauntness and paleness of her face, the way her eyes sunk, and the red eye-bags around them...

She looks like death warmed over, and you are almost too afraid to ask about the rumours that are looking very, very real with each passing moment.

"Why so silent? Cat got your tongue?"

You break out of the trance you were in, and you say, "M- my name is Thaddeus Field, or Tad, and I just wanted to know whether the rumours surrounding you are true. Turns out they are; sorry for bothering you, I’ll get going-"

“Wait,” she says, “what rumours?”

“Well…”

~~~~

And that’s how you got invited to the Hero’s house.

"Sorry, but I don't have any tea," the Hero apologized, as she sat on a metal chair opposite to you. "I do have some herbs from the days I was training alchemy, but I'm not sure if I can brew them..."

"It's fine," you assure her, then you nervously pour yourself a glass of water from the pitcher placed on the metal table between you two.  


"So..." she says, putting her chin on her hands, "the rumours you came to check?"

You hesitate, not wanting to offend her, but nevertheless you say, "People have been whispering about your current alignment... about whether you were starting to go on a Dark path."

"So they're starting to think I'm evil because I became a Necromancer?"

"Not necessarily e _ vil _ -" you hurry to soften her words, but she just shakes her head.

"It doesn't matter how evil they think I am, because I am not," she says vehemently, "and I will it prove to them. I will defeat so much evil they would have no choice but to think I am good."

"It won't be that easy," you reply, "people are downright prejudiced against Necromancers, and for good reasons. They could easily attribute your righteous actions to you being bloodthirsty, or they could see it as you wanting to be the top dog among all Dark creatures, only to turn around and attack the rest of the world-"

"Then what should I do?! Stop using the power I trained hard for just because some people are scared? Even though I only worked for it just to help those very people?" she exclaims.

You want to reply, but you suddenly can't breathe; there's an awful, awful Fear coursing through your veins, it hurts, it hurts, it fucking hurts-

And then the Fear is gone as soon as it appeared.

You pant and look around. It seems that you fell on the floor, and the Hero is beside you, honestly and genuinely apologizing.

"What... was that?" you croak.

"Fear Aura," she says with a wince. "It's supposed to passively eat away at the enemy, and it activates upon entering battles... I guess I was so stressed it activated unconsciously. Sorry again."

You stare at her contrite face for a while. After you regain your balance fully, you can't help but be confused. "I didn't say something that causes that much stress..."

"Yeah... I think being shot out of a canon did a number on my patience."

"...shot out of a canon?"

"It's how gnomes sent me to a flying fortress, and like, I honestly wouldn't have minded if it succeeded on the first trial, but shooting me out of a canon twice? And then the parachutes failed... I fell hundreds of feet... I have no idea how I'm still alive..."

...okay, you can see why saying that people would mistake her hard work for maliciousness made her snap.

"All I'm saying," you eventually speak, "is that the masses would need a bit more convincing. You need more public appearances, more events... Investing more in charisma in general, you know?"

She frowns, as if she had a sudden headache. "When would I do that? Do you know how busy I am with the quests on my hands?"

You remember your calculations. "I have an idea... you get even less than six hours of sleep, don't you?"

She blinks at you, then starts giggling slightly hysterically. "Six hours? Six whole hours? ...Tad, I run on three hours of sleep and seven cans of MogBull a day."

Ah, so this is why she looks like death warmed over.

"You know... I can help you."

She raises an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah. You see, I used to work in the PR department in my company, and I know some Guys who could take your place when you need to. Some stand-ins."

She considers the offer, then nods. "All right, what do I need to do to get the stand-ins?"

You take the job opportunity. "Hire me and give me money."

"No, I mean, what quest should I do for that to happen?"

"...there's no quest."

"Just... money? No other favour? Really?"

"Really really."

You almost laugh at her genuine surprise about not needing to do anything, except that it leaves a bitter taste in your mouth for some reason.  


"So," you stand up and fish out your business card from your pocket, "I'll get going and start recruiting the Guys now. Contact me when you have the time to pay for our services, or if you have any questions to ask."

She pockets the card you offered, and says, "I have some time tomorrow, so your payment will reach you in this address soon."

"Thank you, Hero."

"Regina."

She goes to open the door for you. "You let me call you Tad, right? Don't call me “Hero”, then; call me Regina."

"Very well, then. See you later, Regina."

And so you step out of the house, go to ride your Gryphon, then get straight to business.


End file.
